Wrapper
by deadtodd
Summary: Truth be told, he really wouldn't have minded if Robin took his bait and strayed to the other side of the fence. Implied onesided KF/Rob. You don't have to look very hard to see that it's mutual.


"T-too tight!"

Those words were soon followed by a pained moan.

"It's not my fault! You should have listened to me when I- AGH! Do you have to press down so hard on me!"

"Well if you weren't so bad at this and relaxed a little I wouldn't have to! Ever hear about loosening up?"

An angry huff and a lick of the lips came soon after.

"Well Batman never complained. Maybe if you weren't such a girly boy- STOP DOING THAT!"

This time it was a rather high pitched yelp.

"Serves you right wonder freak. As if you can talk, your voice still cracks."

"So does yours!"

"Only in your dreams kid." And with that comment Wally West began to ruffle his comrade's hair while grinning sheepishly at him.

"Dude that is so wrong."

"Only because you're like ten or something. Someday you'll grow up and understand the more pleasurable side of life that grown ups like myself lead."

He didn't blame Dick for punching him in the arm. Although, he had to admit it hurt like crazy.

"I'm thirteen you idiot. And unlike you I'd rather not spend my free time chasing girls and dilly dallying."

Wally let out a loud laugh before winking at his friend. "So you'd rather waste time kissing boys?" And before he got a response he pressed his lips against Dick's in a quick chaste kiss.

"N-no!" Color flooded the younger boy's cheeks but Wally noticed that this action didn't get him hit. Interesting... "Look, I'm never going to finish bandaging you up if you keep distracting me. Besides, I'm not gay."

"Neither am I but I enjoy hopping the fence every now and then." The light blush that had previously shaded Dick's cheeks increased tenfold and the younger boy pulled hard on the bandages around Wally's chest. He winced and blinked rapidly but the only noise he made was a soft gasp. He was manly and if Batman could take it so could he.

Wally stared at Dick, he was definitely making sure to avoid meeting the speedster's eyes, and waited for him to finish redo his chest bandages. It was almost eerie how calm he'd become in those few moments but he hoped if he stared long enough he'd be able to figure out which way the cogs in Dick's head were turning. For once he was glad he was glad he'd decided to help the young hero with his training. Sure, he got a few bruises, most of which he was happy to inflict right back on Dick, but he was definitely liking the results.

"Do you have to ogle me?"

A smile tugged Wally's lips upwards. "I can't help it, you're so..." He paused, noticing the look on Dick's face, and with a sigh he began to wrap the smaller boy's arm. It was only a temporary fix, they'd be taken care of properly in the morning. At current, it was entirely too late. He leaned forward so that his lips were practically pressed against the shell of Dick's ear. "You should hop the fence with me sometime."

Dick shuddered before jumping to his feet and stomping away from Wally, dead set on going to bed, damn the effects in the long run. The speedster was tempted to blame his late reflexes on the training but he had a feeling it was something else. He chuckled and took advantage of his super speed, appearing in front of Dick.

"I'm kidding. Can't you take a joke?" The peeved expression on Dick's face spoke volumes and with a sigh, Wally leaned forward and stole another kiss. "What a shame." He spun on the heels of his feet and took off before Dick could realize what he'd just done. It really was a shame too. He had such nice lips.

**Grimmy: **_Finally! I can say I have something to start me off with in the Young Justice archives. No, it's not my best work. And no, I didn't beta yet. This was just a fun little something that popped in my head and I decided to type it up before I head off to physical therapy. I should let it be known that this is quite possibly one of my most favorite pairings of all time and I look forward to posting some juicy slash for them in the future ;). Anyways, please review. It would be nice to know what I should improve on and such. I mean, aside from the short length and lack of longer paragraphs._

_OH! And in case it wasn't obvious, the beginning is completely misleading. They'd both gotten a little banged up in training and saw it would only be fair if they bandaged each other up. -insert another winky face, lol- It starts off with Wally speaking. And well, a majority of the caps were caused by Robin abuse. Poor lil' fella'._


End file.
